Origami Roses
by otoru-onii
Summary: Real flowers made her sneeze. [RoxasNaminé oneshot.]


A/N: Hey guys!!! Yup, another oneshot, this time, it's with Roxas and Naminé. This idea came to me when I remembered stringing together origami flowers for, I believe the event was Holiday Market? Oh well, enough of my blabbering, enjoy!

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura do.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sighed to himself, his blond hair swaying as he drooped his head and shoulders. His blue eyes landed squarely on a book's spine which read "Origami". He couldn't believe he was going to check out this book in a public library. Since he just turned seventeen two months ago, wouldn't he be too old for this stuff? Drawing in a deep breath, he boldly slid the book out of its place and skimmed the pages for the exact in struction on a specific origami peice. He stopped abruptly on a page, nodding to himself that this was indeed the book he needed. He slapped the book closed, earning a bit of stares and walked shamefully out of the children's section and to the librarian typing away endlessly on her computer.

"Good afternoon sir, how may I help you?" she asked politely, showing her dentures.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'd like to check this book out," Roxas politely greeted back, handing her the book. Before she could ask, Roxas had already slipped out his library check out card and slid it in front of her.

After a few keyboard strokes and the signing into the book, she handed him his card and temporary book.

"Okay, please return that book by next Tuesday," she informed.

Roxas nodded. "Will do, ma'am. Thank you."

He quickly took his leave out of the library, finding the quietness eerie and disturbing and started to breath normally when hearing the cars honk and the busyness of Twilight Town when stepping beyond the huge double doors of the building. Placing the book in between his arm, he shoved his hands into his jeans and began walking home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé sighed, it was all she could do after that humiliating time last week. It wasn't her fault! She was allergic to flowers! And she just had to sneeze all over poor Seifer's face as he held the bouquet up for her to smell. Now he never wanted to see her again ever since that day. Don't get her wrong, she loves flowers! Naminé finds them quite pretty and astonishing for a weed/plant. She twisted and turned all over her bed, trying to get that embarrassing moment out of her head for good. She rose up again, showing off her blond bead-head and sad blue eyes to her room as sunlight poured in the nearby window. She glanced at the cell phone on her bedside table, exhaling as she did. Roxas, her best friend, hasn't called either. Maybe he was just too busy or something. Truth be told, Naminé had an immense crush on Roxas, but never confessed, for her fear of the balance of their friendship got the better of her. She never knew what he thought of her, even though she'd been dying to know. Naminé looked to her cell phone again.

_Maybe he's just busy and hasn't had time to call..._

Everyday, one would call up the other and chat about what went on in their days. It was a daily routine, and today, it was Roxas's turn to call. But not even a text message form him came. She sighed inwardly, hugging her legs while staring off into the corner her bed faced and began to zone off. Shaking her head a bit, she went over to her main desk and pulled out a thin sketchbook and a few pencils. Plopping back down on her bed, she began to sketch her thoughts out, relieving the bit of sorrow in her heart with each pencil stroke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaarghh!" Roxas yelled, throwing another blue crumpled paper at the waste basket. He plopped his head down in the tiny squares of multicolored paper on his desk along with the open origami book.

"This is hopeless," Roxas murmerd to himself. "I won't be able to finish by today."

As he said this, a memory flashed in his brain. He remembered that day when Naminé came crying to him on her date with Seifer. She kept saying how much she hated her allergy to flowers, for she accidentally sneezed in his face and humiliated the living daylights out of him as people were laughing all around, so she described. Roxas smiled lopsidedly and comforted her hugging her and patting her back. It was a well known secret that Roxas always had feelings for the blond girl, but only she wouldn't know of it. In an instant, Roxas's head shot up from the desk as he felt energy pump in his heart to try making it again.

"Hey Roxas-"

"Gyyaaahh!!!"

Roxas jumped out of his skin and tried to conceal his activity on the desk as he turned a terrified eye to the person who called his name. Sure enough, it was his brother, Sora, who had brown spiky hair and the same blue eyes.

Sora lifted a brow at his counterpart. "Geez man, chill. I was just calling you down for dinner."

"Could you at least knock?" Roxas growled. Then a though hit him. "Wait, dinner?"

Sora folded his arms, giving his twin a stern look. "Uh, yeah. It's 7 o' clock, which usually means 'dinner'."

Roxas then grasped his head and looked down at the crumpled mess before him, starting to panic. "Darn it! I won't be able to finish today!"

Sora walked over. "Finish what?"

The blond just scowled at him. "None of your bees wax!"

The brunette cock his head the side. "Are you making something?"

"I said none of your- Whoa!"

Sora had deliberately shoved Roxas's hands out of the way, revealing his crumpled mess and failed attempts at origami, along with the kiddy instruction book.

"Rox, what in the hell is this...?" Sora asked, grinning widely.

"I-It's not for me! It's for someone else!" Roxas cried, flailing his hands.

"Really...? Would this person happen to be a girl? And her name starts with an 'N'?" Sora asked, crossing his arms.

Roxas shifted his eyes elsewhere innocently. "M-Maybe...?"

Sora burst out laughing as he clutched his stomach. "Wow, real cute bro. And you're making her paper cranes or something?"

Roxas sighed. "No. I'm trying to make her that."

Sora looked at the instruction booklet his twin pointed to and lifted a brow. "Bro, you know what that symbolizes, right?"

"Yeah, I know! I thought this would be a good opportunity if I showed her through that," Roxas meekly said.

The brunette shrugged. "It's not a bad idea, considering she has an allergy to the real thing."

"Yeah, so I thought making her a bouquet of them would cheer her up," Roxas said.

Sora patted the blond's back. "You're a good boyfriend, little bro."

"I-I'm not her boyfriend!" Roxas scowled, turning as red as one of the origami sheets.

"Right right," Sora laughed as he strolled out of the room. "Just come down and eat. Some food will probably help your brain function. And besides, there's always tomorrow."

Roxas looked down at his feet and mumbled, "But I can't wait for tomorrow."

But food sounded like a good idea since his tummy made a little rumble. For now, he decided to take a break from hours of trying to get it right and ran downstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naminé?"

Naminé looked to her bedroom door, stopping her activity of now coloring her sketch.

"Come in."

An auburn-headed girl came in, smiling down at her. "Are you okay, Nam?"

The blond shook her head. "I'm okay. I was just sketching, is all."

She sat down next to her blond younger sister. "That's good to hear. You know, if Seifer really left you on that day, that just shows how shallow the guy is."

Naminé giggled. "Thanks Kairi. I appreciate it..."

Kairi flashed another smile. "No problem."

The blond just sighed. "I wish I wasn't allergic to flowers... Then I wouldn't be feeling like this..."

Kairi rubbed her back. "It's okay, Naminé. We all can't be perfect. We'd have to have some flaws and weaknesses too, ya know?"

Naminé nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

"Like me," Kairi began, putting a finger to her chin. "I can't stand bugs, smelly feet, and dirty-ness! It makes me cringe and wimper..."

The blond chuckled at her older sister's tremble. "Thanks Kai. I feel a lot better now."

Kairi smiled. "I'm glad. I don't like it when you're depressed." Kairi rose from her sister's bed and glanced at the clock. "Well sis, let's go downstairs and grub. Mom and dad are probably setting up the table already."

Naminé nodded and followed her sister out the door, leaving her sketch of roses unfinished with red colorings here and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 7:30, and Roxas had sped up to his room to begin crafting again. With fumbling hands and a hint of agitation, he managed to make a decent looking origami. He sighed to himself.

_A LOT more to go..._

Grabbing another sheet of red paper, he began crafting again, following the instructions carefully this time and making the crese of the folds more accurate. This time, he managed to get it finished much faster and more accurate-looking. He smiled to himself as he snatched another red sheet and began the ritual.

It was getting late, and the time read 9 o' clock. Roxas sighed to himself happily at the work he created. He quickly ran out of his room, trumping down the stairs and into the nearby closet, scouting for some clear decoration paper. His withdrew from the closet with a triumphant face as his hands cradled clear roll of wrapping paper, some with decorations on them. In a flash, Roxas climbed up the stairs and went back into his room, fiddling with the scissors and paper. adding a nice bow to the bottom, he swiped his hands together in victory. On his desk, (aside from the crumpled scraps and whatnot) was a beautifully made bouquet of origami roses. He had to admit, it wasn't bad, even if the stems looks a bit off. He glanced at the clock again, which read '9:41'. His eyes flew open at the size of dinner plates.

"I wasted that much time?!" he yelled to himself. In a panic, he dialed a number on his phone and awaited for someone to answer, mainly for a certain girl.

"Hello?"

Roxas smiled to himself. "Naminé!"

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry for not calling earlier today. I was busy getting something done."

"That's okay, I understand."

"Yeah, so um, do you think I can come over?"

A short silence was heard. "Well, it's kind of late right now, but I'm sure you can stop by and visit for a short time."

His heart leaped in joy. "Yeah, that's fine! I just have something to give you!"

He could practically hear the joy in her voice. "What are you giving me?"

"It's a surprise," Roxas grinned. "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit!"

"Okay, bye!"

**Click!**

With a quick change of shirts and pants, he took his favorite cologne and sprayed himself once or twice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clack!**

Naminé looked at her cell phone like it was the most amazing thing to her as she set it down on her bed and looked out to the night sky twinkling at her. It was rare for Roxas to come this late, so it must be important, whatever he was delivering. It was probably something she left at school and he thought she might need it for tomorrow. Naminé kept her hopes low, for the fear of getting it up too high to only crash and burn. After contemplating that Roxas was just delivering a school book or supply, she looked to her finished sketch of beautiful red roses. She admired this kind of flower, for its representation meant a lot to her. True Love. Too bad she sneezed whenever she was near it. She sighed to herself, dropping her head onto her arms which wrapped around her legs as she waited for her best friend to come.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas felt the wind sting his eyes as he pushed on his skateboard with more force. He hadn't felt this excited since the summer dance at school, and his partner was none other than Naminé. Holding his black back pack tightly, he made sure to stuff the paper roses inside carefully without squishing any of them. Roxas had a small plan, destined in his mind to work. If it didn't then he'd have to switch to plan B, which would be an all out confession if Naminé doesn't figure out the gist of this whole thing.

His heart beat faster and faster with each distance closing to her house. The warmth in his heart only thickened, thinking of the priceless expression on Naminé's face once she lays her beautiful blue eyes on his creation. Let's just face it. He was head-over-heels with his best friend, but didn't quite get the courage to confess to her. And once Seifer, his worst enemy, had gotten the chance to ask her out on a date, he felt a bit angry, but nonetheless, a bit satisfied with the happy look on Naminé that day. When he had heard that she blew it in his face, literally, he rushed over to where Seifer had left her and immediately started comforting her. Roxas felt that this was a sign of some sort, that the real flowers were somehow giving him a quick, yet secret message.

_Show your love through hard work and red paper._

A smile spread across his face when Naminé quaint house came into his sight and he pushed harder, making his trademark sound of the loud wheels on his skateboard to roam across the quiet neighborhood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naminé's head perked up at the loud screeches being heard from outside. It became louder and louder and louder, until it stopped at its loudest point. She peeked out her window, immediately flaring up when the small vision of Roxas waved back at her on his skateboard. Naminé returned the greeting and immediately rushed down in her little pajama clothing decorated dark blue with white outlins of moons and stars. She quickly slipped on her flip flops and hurried outside into the warm night, where Roxas waited on her drive way.

"Hey Roxas!" she greeted happily.

"Hey Nam," he greeted back. "You sure look ready for bed."

Naminé sheepishly smiled. "Well, you kind of called me at my bed time."

"Oh come on, Naminé. We're seventeen. We don't have curfews anymore," Roxas chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I do..."

"Right right," Roxas laughed. "Anyway, I wanted to give you something."

Naminé eyed his back pack. "I'm guessing it's in that bag of yours."

"Yep," Roxas replied happily. "Now I want you to close your eyes and take guesses at what it is. If you give up, hold out your hands."

Naminé giggled cutely and closed her eyes. "Okay. Let's see..."

Roxas pulled out the bouquet carefully, making sure to not make any crumpling noises to hint Naminé. Unfortunately, the loud crinkle of the wrapping paper made it to her ears.

"Is it...wrapped?" Naminé asked blindly.

"Sure is," Roxas said.

She thought a bit more. "Is it...new art supplies?"

"Nope!" Roxas replied.

"Um, how about, a box of chocolate?" she asked again.

"Nu-uh, but your kind of close since a little something always goes with a box of chocolate," Roxas hinted.

"It's not a bouquet of flowers, is it? Because you know how I'm allergic," Naminé stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Nope, it's even better," Roxas smiled.

Naminé sighed and held up her hands. "Okay, I give up."

Roxas gently set in on her hands. "Okay, open your eyes."

Naminé did so, only to take in a breath and marvel at the beautiful creation before her. The bouquet of paper roses made her drift onto cloud nine. She adored the handiwork, the careful creases and the obvious hard effort being put into this lush bouquet of paper. The roses seemed to be smiling back at her as its fake petals gently waved with the soft wind. Naminé could see the twisted green paper which were the stems that joined together at the bottom of the wrapping paper where a big bow bound them. She hugged her present dearly and carefully, making sure to have the same care as real roses.

"Roxas, th-this is... beautiful," Naminé quietly said which a joyous expression.

Roxas scratched his head. "Well, they weren't easy to make, and I had to go to the kid's section in the library to know how to make origami. But it was worth it. I wanted to make you feel better from that, you know, date with Seifer."

Naminé smiled warmly. He went through all of this trouble to make these for her.

"You're so sweet," Naminé said, having a longing look in her eyes as she looked at him.

Roxas blushed a bit as his insides flared up from his dream girl's comment. "Well, you're really important to me."

It was as if the whole world had stopped. Naminé sheepishly looked down at her paper roses, hiding her smile and blush."You're very important to me too."

The blond boy smile lopsidedly, "Well, it's getting late, so I should let you sleep now."

He found that a full confession would only wear the poor girl out since she's getting ready for bed. And it seems a bit obvious that she doesn't quite see the meaning, that is, until she spoke.

"Wait Roxas," Naminé said, tugging his sleeve. "These red roses, are you by chance, telling me something...?"

Roxas's eyes grew a bit as his face flushed a pinkish color. "Well, Naminé, you should know better than anyone what red roses symbolize. After all, it's your favorite flower..."

Her heart skipped two beats, and after that, the speed just kept increasing. Naminé felt somewhat heavenly as Roxas smiled at her. She looked at her bouquet like it was her child. Roxas was telling her how much he cared through those paper roses.

"I never though that we'd, you know, fall for each other," Naminé confessed. "I always thought that, we'd always be best friends, and, nothing more..."

Roxas's heart did a summersault as he replayed the first sentence Naminé spoke. And the key word he emphasized was "we'd". His ears grew hot as his mind kept telling him that Naminé indeed loved him back. And the weird part was that his heart was agreeing happily.

"Well, we can be both, right?" Roxas asked, unsure if he even made sense.

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked, verifying his unsure-ness.

"Well," Roxas started. "We've been best friends since, what, grade school? We know that that will never change. And well, if we do start, um, dating, we'll you know..."

Naminé giggled a bit at Roxas's attempt to explain. "You're right. But, you know, some things will change."

"And we'll go through it together," Roxas assured quickly, then retreated back into his timid side. "That is... if you want to be my girlfriend."

Naminé chuckled," Of course I want to be. I've always wanted to even before you made these roses."

Roxas couldn't fight the fact that his insides were dancing. "M-Me too..."

There was nothing more to say. The two already spilled out the beans and now there was a silence to go between the two, that is, until Roxas's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Bro, where are you?"

"Oh, Sora, I'm with Naminé right now. I'll be home soon."

"Oooooooooohhhhhhh. You gave her the paper roses, eh?" Sora asked devilishly.

"Erm, yeah, I did," Roxas said, sparing Naminé a nervous glance. She chuckled at his expression.

"Heh, judging from the giggling I just heard from her, she liked them?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she liked them," Roxas responded.

"LOVED them," Naminé corrected.

Roxas then heard sniffling noises.

"My little brother... is growing up..."

"Sh-Shut up, Sora! Or I'll tell Naminé to tell Kairi about your little crush on her!"

Naminé laughed loudly as Roxas scowled at his phone.

"Don't you dare, little bro!"

"Oh, I'll dare, I'll dare," Roxas smirked as he watched Naminé laugh.

"Well, don't tell her! I actually wanna make paper roses for her too!" Sora whined.

"Well, follow the book on my desk. There's still a lot of red and green paper left."

"Thanks little bro! See you tonight!"

In an instant, Roxas flipped his phone and smiled at Naminé. "Well, my brother's going to try to make paper roses too and give it to Kairi."

"I'm sure Kairi would love them. And maybe Sora can add a bit of pink ones ot it too. Kairi loves pink," Naminé suggested.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, sounds good. Well, I don't want to keep you form your sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay," Naminé said, leaning to Roxas giving him an angelic blessing on his cheek. "Goodnight Roxas. And thank you for such a beautiful gift."

Roxas felt as though his cheek had been microwaved. "N-No, problem." He smirked and returned the favor, having the same pink shade go across Naminé's brilliant face. "Goodnight."

He hesitantly mounted his skateboard, giving one last smile and wave to Naminé before shoving off to his home. Naminé returned the gestures, waving happily as he turned a corner and disappeared for the night. She sped back into the house, kicking off her flip flops and shuffled back into her room, where her auburn sister grinned at her on her bed.

"Well, that was a sweet little show," Kairi giggled.

Naminé plopped down beside her sister while cradling her paper roses.She only smiled, refraining herself from letting out Sora's surprise for her sister.

"Well, my sister officially has a boyfriend. A sweet one too," Kairi commented as she strolled out Naminé's room. "Goodnight little sis!"  
"Goodnight Kairi," Naminé laughed as the auburn girl shut the door.

Naminé took one last admiration look at her gift, remembering her little allergy to real flowers. A thought occurred to her.

_I wonder how these smell like..._

Naminé took a sniff at her roses, giggling at the scent that reached her nose.

"It smells just like him."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 8D How was it? Did you like it? The paper roses smell like him because Roxas put on cologne when he was next to the flowers! Please review and thanks a bunches for reading! C8


End file.
